dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeaGrimm/Template Analysis
Tabber/Attacks|T/Apar1|T/Apar2 |→ Tabber/Attacks: calls Tabber/Attacks/source |→ 1 ~ Level Range |→ 2 ~ Attack's Name |→→ Tabber/Attacks/source: calls Damage |→→ 1 ~ Attack = Attack's Name |→→ 2 ~ Lv = Dragon Level |→→ 3 ~ Category = Dragon Category |→→ 4 ~ Stars = Number of Stars |→→ 5 ~ Randomization factor = Max or Min |→→→ Damage: MUX! Choose between current system and old system, current system calls Damage/Alternate |→→→ 1 ~ Attack's Name |→→→ 2 ~ Attack = Attack |→→→ 3 ~ Lv = Lv or 1 if Lv isn't defined |→→→ 4 ~ Stars = Stars or 0 if Stars isn't defined |→→→ 5 ~ Bonus = Bonus or 1 if Bonus isn't defined (it isn't, btw, so Bonus = 1) |→→→ 6 ~ Random = Randomization factor |→→→ 7 ~ Category = Category |→→→→ Damage/Alternate: calls Damage/Alternate/filter |→→→→ 1 ~ Attack's Element (obtained automatically by calling Attacks) |→→→→ 2 ~ Attack's Damage ** Oh~ Fight | fghtpar1 | fightpar2 fightpar1 ~ if attack's page exists: ||→ TRUE: if Attack's Name was defined (attacks name was defined, but...) ||→→ TRUE: Attacks's Name if defined ||→→ FALSE: Category or 5 if Category isn't defined (will return this, no matter what, dunno how) ||→ FALSE: Category or 5 if Category isn't defined //Still trying to figure out why the second logical test was used, though the first also doesn't make much sense. Confusing code, category was defined, no need to define it again. "If attack's page exists" should shell the formula, giving the result for true and a warning for false. fightpar2 ~ power s|→ Fight: calls Fight/source s|→ 1 ~ category s|→ 2 ~ power s|→→ Fight/source: MUX, returns to Fight the Dragon's Base Power s|→ Stars: MUX, // #Default should give 1, not 0. s|→ Bonus: MUX, // was defined as 1; weak should give 0.5, not 2; will return wrong value if numerical value (2, 0.5, 0) is given. s|→ Random: MUX, // #Default should be 0.1, not 0.075. s|→ Special: MUX. |→→→→ 3 ~ Attack = Attack |→→→→ 4 ~ Bonus = Bonus (=1) // ~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\~\ removed! \~\~\~\~\~not by me! //|→→→→→ Damage/Alternate/filter: calls Damage/filter/2 if Attack's Element is Pure //or Physical, else returns Attack's Damage // //|→→→→→ 1 ~ Attack's Element // //|→→→→→ 2 ~ Attack's Damage // //|→→→→→ 3 ~ Attack = Attack // //|→→→→→ 4 ~ Bonus = Bonus // // //|→→→→→→ Damage/Alternate/filter/2: // //|→→→→→→ if Attack's Element is Physical: // //||→ If Attack's Element //(obtained automatically by calling Attacks) = Attack's //Element (which was also obtained automatically by calling Attacks, way back in //Damage/Alternate/filter, so this is gonna be true no matter what): // //||→ TRUE: If Bonus = Critical (since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→ FALSE: If Bonus = critical (since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→→ FALSE: If Bonus = Ineffective (since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→→→ FALSE: If Bonus = ineffective (since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→→→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→→→→ FALSE: Returns Attack's Damage // OHRLY!? // //||→ FALSE: Returns Attack's Damage // //|→→→→→→ else //(i.e. no need for a Pure-Attack filter -.-' ): // //||→ If Attack's Element //(obtained automatically by calling Attacks) = Attack's //Element (which was also obtained automatically by calling Attacks, way back in //Damage/Alternate/filter, so this is gonna be true no matter what): // //||→ TRUE: If Bonus = Critical //(since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→ FALSE: If Bonus = critical //(since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→→ FALSE: If Bonus = Ineffective //(since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→→→ FALSE: If Bonus = ineffective //(since Bonus = 1 this will always be false) // //||→→→→→ TRUE: 0 // //||→→→→→ FALSE: Returns Attack's Damage //*deep breath, count to ten* // // //||→ FALSE: Returns Attack's Damage - This is why whenever Tabber/Attack is used //it takes forever for the page to load: two redundant filter-templates. Category:Blog posts